


Downpour

by SoraHinari



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Faust Is Best Snek, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Julian needs a hug, M/M, Nadia (mentioned) - Freeform, One Shot, Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Past Regrets, Portia (Mentioned) - Freeform, Possible OCC, Rain, Rekindling, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), The Apprentice (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: One night with heavy rain Asra finds someone outside, considering that the weather conditions are dreadful he rescues them, offering shelter in the form of the shop. But that someone will turn out to be someone that Lady Fate has meddled a lot with in the past. Will Asra face his past and atone for his past decisions or will he let his thoughts been washed away never to be spoken?Asra/Julian with a sprinkle of redemption. Possibly OCC.
Relationships: Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing the game again and I cannot get over how much I ship those two so, here you go. A short sweet fic about those two getting back together!  
> I am not a native English speaker so I am sorry in advance for any mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

At nights like this, quiet with fog rising around the streets and heavy rain falling from the skies, Vesuvia’s streets were usually empty with no soul apparent to be walking them. For once at one of those nights, probably towards the end of October, Asra was alone at the shop his apprentice gone with Portia and Nadia to some kind of cruise, for once he was the one left behind for the sake of traveling, not that he minded really, him and Faust managed just fine around the shop. The two of them were merely brooming before shutting down, seeing that it was very late already way past 10pm, before a sudden thunder struck almost next to the shop, making the purplish albino serpent to crawl around his neck and tighten its body there. 

“The storm is getting really bad out there huh Faust? I just hope they reached their destination safe and sound long ago, they should have if you calculate the time of their departure.” Asra said to his snake in which the familiar bopped her head in agreement.

Walking towards the stained pink glass of one of his windows, Asra sighed and frowned at how heavy the downpour was. Shaking his head, allowing some white locks to fall into his eyes he could hear Faust inside his head.

 _'Hope no one out there, rain heavy.’_ she slithered out and Asra plainly nodded.

“Yes I agree. Someone out there in such a weather will have horrendous consequences.” the magician said quietly to the snake as his purple hued eyes darted from corner to corner, trying to see if anyone was actually visible among the rain and fog.

Soon Asra’s eyes went wide when they finally spotted something. Of course it was not clear, the fog still swirling around the vast city combined with the rain droplets that kept pouring down like there was no tomorrow were enough to make him question if what he saw was even human. It was a tall shadow, at first he couldn’t even separate body from head, but as lightning struck he managed to pick up some auburn strands swaying with the wind. So there was someone out there, something told the fortune teller to stay put but for some reason something else pushed him to go there, help the poor soul get inside and give it shelter, and that was exactly what he did.

With a swift motion he removed the draping garment on his body, covered his faithful familiar with it before deciding to open the door to finally feel how bad it was out there, and oh it was awful. The wind howled, slamming any open doors and windows shut. The rain slammed down on the pavewalk like bullet seeds, rapidly and non-stop, making it seem like it was not water, like it could break the stone any minute now. Asra focused his gaze on the figure, it still stood there, next to a lamp post that was visible if you looked at its illuminating top. With no hesitation the magician started rushing there, he could feel his white hair sticking to his tan complexion, his white tunic like fabric of his shirt becoming damp, Asra could even feel his shoes filling with water as he ran through the almost flooded to the top road. 

That didn’t stop him of course, he managed to reach the lamp post, his arms sealing him as much as possible from the wrath of the skies that fell down on their city. Rising up his head slightly Asra managed to take a deep breath before calculating his next step.

“Hey! You there! It is dangerous to stay out please follow me!” the fortune teller called out and started heading to the shop only when he saw the shadow leaning on the pole standing on its feet, judging by the structure the person he was rescuing was male. Thankfully capable of walking as proven by the stranger following Asra because he could swear that he didn’t have the strength to carry such a tall guy back to the shop.

He never looked back, maybe he should have because when they finally reached the shop Asra had heard the door closing by the stranger and Faust perking up from her hiding spot.

 _'Doc!’_ the snake said, rising its neck and looping her head a bit so her red eyes would be stuck to the figure from an upside down view.

A slight yelp came from the door and then a sound as if a throat got cleared, Asra got confused and looked with a tilted head at the female snake before looking towards the entrance, still fully lighted by lanterns and candles. His purple hued orbs met gray ones as Asra’s breath hitched in the back of his throat. There stood a tall man, with ginger almost hair, his black coat long lost in the rain leaving the also black shirt to cling on his body. Asra looked at the man standing there from head to toe… was this some kind of joke by Fate or…

“Ilya…” Asra’s voice hinted somewhat of a worry “Come inside… You will catch a cold if you stay at the doorstep drenched like that…” with a sigh Asra walked towards the back room picking up two towels before walking back in only to see the doctor sat down on the floor panting with heavy breathing “Ilya!” 

It was true… Him and Julian weren’t on the best of terms but thanks to his apprentice they managed to somewhat stay on common ground most of the time. It wasn’t like he hated the doctor, more so he hated how he once treated Julian. Rushing to his side Asra dropped on his knees and wrapped a towel around the doctor’s body which was shivering badly, with a frown on his face he managed to get Julian to stand up as they walked towards the back with slow small steps, he felt the water freezing his own skin but he would deal with that later. As they reached the back room Asra placed Julian on the nearest couch, making him sit while he worked his way into his hair, drying it as best as he could with the already soaked towel he was holding. 

“Oh Ilya… How did you find yourself in that situation?!” Asra asked, almost shocked with a mixture of anger drenching his words. He only asked of course after Julian stopped shaking so badly under his touch and could possibly answer him coherently.

“I… Don’t really know…” came the doctor’s mumbled voice. 

_‘Fire?’_ suddenly Faust slithered in the room, moving towards the fire place.

“Leave it to me Faust, go rest for now okay?” with a cute movement of her tongue and body together Faust went back to the front, curling up inside a basket which had a very soft pillow just for her comfort. “Now…” Asra’s attention went back to Julian, only to find the doctor focusing on the floor instead of him. With wide eyes he cupped Julian’s face in his hands and made him look at him “Ilya?” seeing that he was getting no response his lips released a gasp.

Laying Julian down on the couch Asra frowned and checked his pulse, still there as well as a steady breathing, he was fine just unconscious, probably passed out from the cold. Wanting to make both of them feel comfortable Asra walked to the fireplace and carefully placed some wood inside before litting up the fire, almost instantly warming up the room. Nodding, pleased with the result, the fortune teller walked back towards Julian’s sleeping figure and started undressing him, it would be the only way to get their damp clothes off anyways. After getting the jacket, button-up and pants off the doctor he proceeded to hang them on a drying rope he had nearby the fireplace, but not close enough for the heat to get to them. Soon he himself went under the same process, leaving his own clothes to dry before returning to Julian’s side. Picking up the still dry towel he rinsed the water off his body before doing the same to Julian’s and placing both soaked towels next to their garments.

“Oh Ilya…” Asra whispered, brushing some auburn strands of hair behind Julian’s ear, making him see the eyepatch above his unusable eye and run his fingers softly on it “If only I met you under different circumstances then maybe… things would be different between us.”

After his quiet confession, mostly to himself, Asra decided to lay next to the other man, at least near him that is. Walking to a pile of what looked like fabrics the white-haired found one thick blanket and a thinner one compared to the former. Laying down the first one he picked up as a makeshift mattress Asra got comfortable, covered with the thinner of the two blankets. Closing his eyes he decided to let sleep take him, until he remembered that the shop was unlocked. With a small groan he instructed his familiar to lock for him and only when the violet hued snake gave him the okay did he surrender himself to Morpheus.

* * *

In the morning usually Asra would wake up with the sun creeping slowly its way in the back room of the store, but not that morning. The morning after the storm Asra opened his eyes to a heavy groan coming from his left side, moving his still hazy gaze he saw Julian sitting up and holding his head with one hand while supporting his body with the other. Moving his body so it would be laying on his side Asra relaxed his cheek on his left palm looking up at the other man before speaking.

“You should lay back down Ilya, don’t do anything drastic you need rest and-” he got cut off by the doctor on the couch mumbling something before laying down again “What was that?” the fortune teller asked with a curious look.

“I said… you are right.” Julian turned his head to lock his one eye with Asra’s pair “I feel tired and shouldn’t move much after yesterday’s events. If you could, please call a carriage to come collect me from the shop… I don’t want to be a burden to you, especially when your apprentice is away.”

“Oh? Why? Is my company not enough for you Ilya?” Asra asked with a chuckle shaking his head before laying on his stomach “I am joking, how did you find yourself in the middle of the downpour yesterday anyways? You looked lost when I found you, I thought it was some kind of traveler, lost and led astray from his path due to the rain and the mist.”

“I don’t really know myself, at first I saw the sky clean besides a few clouds here and there… So I decided to take a walk. Clean my head a bit from some troubling thoughts that kept swirling in and out, they kept bothering me. The minute I stepped out, after maybe… Walking two squares away the downpour started, I tried going back but the mist obscured my vision.” the doctor explained, laying his back back down on the couch properly and even closing his eyes to relax. But even then Asra could spot the red spreading through Ilya’s pale cheeks.

“Why didn’t you try to get somewhere safe? Heaven’s shake Ilya… You just stood there and looked frozen when I found you…” Asra now was sitting up and his voice was obviously worried as he talked to the other man in the room, who in turn turned to look at the fortune teller with his gray eye wide and his lips parted from the surprised.

“I… Thought I would die. The cold was seeping in my clothes, in my boots even. My coat blew off with the strong wind and I already felt my body going stiff… So I thought about just surrendering to my fate and finally accepting my death, I have avoided it for a long time now Asra…” Julian answered his question with a sad ring in his tone, his face twisting into the one of regret. 

“Well isn’t that just like you Ilya?” Asra groaned and stood up on his feet “How about you change your mindset a bit? You don’t deserve death…” Asra’s face twisted in a small frown as he covered Julian’s body better with the blanket “You have done nothing wrong Ilya, nothing. You were always attentive and caring to everyone you met, you gave up all your life to cure the plague… If someone deserves any kind of punishment that is me, Ilya.”

“Asra! What are you even talk-” Julian tried to stand up but was pushed down forcefully by Asra’s hands on his shoulders, making his eye go wide again from shock and surprise at how the other man was now sitting on his stomach practically pinning him down. “Asra…” the plague doctor spotted the frown dancing on the other’s tanned lips and even how sad his eyes looked but even if he wanted to hug him he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing and placed his hands on Asra’s sides, rubbing up and down in a calming motion.

“Everything… Is my fault you know. Why couldn’t you meet me now? Now that they are in love with someone else and my heart is free? Why was fate so cruel to you Ilya? So unfair and destructive?” Asra’s eyes fell on Julian’s face as he breathed in, a long deep breath. “Ilya I never wanted to hurt you, I was blind I-” his speech was cut off, not by the doc’s own speech but by a pair of lips against his own, moving slowly, kissing him gently like once in their past. 

When the kiss broke Asra spotted that his hands were now wrapped around Julian’s neck and that the doctor’s face was bright red. That made him laugh and throw his head back, making his white hair ruffle up more adding to his morning hair look. Shaking his head with a warm smile Asra returned to looking at Julian, moving his hands on his cheeks and rubbing soft circles on them

“Does that mean I am forgiven and I can have a spot in your heart again Ilya?” the magician asked in a playful tone listening to the man he was holding onto taking in a shaking breath.

“You already have a spot in my heart Asra, always had… Even if it wasn’t the same for me in yours.” Julian whispered before smiling up at his loved one.

From the entrance of the room their laughter could be heard loud and clear as they cherished that moment into each other’s embrace, hearing that Faust decided to slip inside the back room and wrap herself around Julian’s neck, giving it a tight squeeze as her face turned into a happy one with her snoot rubbing against his messy ginger hair. Ignoring the yelp Faust flicked her tongue and looked up at Asra who just threw his head back and laughed harder. Ends up that Lady Fate knows why and when to be destructive, because she knows that some misfortunes might bring bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this silly thing~!  
> Again I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
